thesonofvanhelsingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Traitors of Heroes
The Traitor of Heroes is the twelfth story arc in 'The Son of Van Helsing '''series. The previous arc was The Child of the Moon and the next arc was The Nov-Prison. This arc's main antagonist was Midas. Plot Alex and Risa are having sex in Alex's room in the Odin's Throne while the others are having a video game tournament. Since the others have asleep, Adam, the one currently playing, asks Cassie, his current opponent, if she thinks that Risa and Alex's relationship is getting a little too "crazy", confusing Cassie. He tells Cassie that Alex has been having a weird headache for a while, but it isn't Xenosatan causing it and it isn't a disease of any kind, but Alex's headache is messing with his soul completely but whenever Alex gets closer to Risa, the pain from the headache decreases and when Alex kisses Risa, the pain just vanishes. Cassie decides to tell Adam that Risa has had another small problem, whenever night comes, Risa's temperature decreases instantly and she gets freezing cold. Adam then has a bad feeling and he tells Cassie they should keep an eye on the both of them. Alex and Risa continue having sex until Alex gets a sharp pain in his head and he begins writhing in pain, with Risa trying to help, while Alex begins seeing visions of a woman with spiders around her breaking out of what appears to be a jail cell. Risa calls on a com-spell to the others and tells them to get to Alex's room now. The others are surprised and terrified by this and they run to Alex's room and enter it. Risa (wearing her furry dressing gown) begs the others to help Alex (whom she just dressed in his longcoat) and Frankenstein picks him up and rushes him to the infirmary. They keep Alex strapped to a bed and they try to calm him down until he yells the word "Arachne!", he falls unconscious while the others are confused. Risa stays by Alex's side while Dr War and VIRON treat him. Meanwhile the others are talking about what the matter is with Alex and then Cassie asks what did the word "Arachne" mean. Adam decides to tell Abraham Van Helsing, Alex's father about this and the others agree. Alex then awakens in the middle of the night in the infirmary in a hospital bed to find Risa has fallen asleep next to him and he flicks his finger onto her head to wake her up. Risa awakens to see Alex and she hugs him out of relief and she kisses him. She asks Alex why he was going crazy and Alex said he was experiencing a very painful headache but was also seeing visions of someone who looked like a combination between a woman and a spider and Alex adds that his brain felt like it was being controlled. Then Abraham and Blasphema along with Vespari walk into the room and comfort Alex until Abraham asks what Alex knows about the woman Arachne, confusing Alex and then Abraham says that he needs the entire Superion in the infirmary so he can tell them a very important secret that not many people in the world know about. When the entire Superion is in the entire room, Abraham then uses the Art Doll to summon Kunchong to the Odin's Throne. Kunchong arrives and greets them and is then hugged largely by Vespari but she is then removed by Blasphema and Abraham tells Kunchong that they need to tell Alex the truth about Hopeaalaa, Alex's biological mother, and Kunchong agrees and Alex asks what they are talking about and Abraham says that Hopeaalaa didn't die in childbirth, she, Alex and his brother Victor were killed by Devilok. Alex is shocked by this and the others demand they explain this and Abraham tells Kunchong to reveal everything and Kunchong tells the others everything on Alex and Victor's birthday and a flashback starts. A day before Alex and Hopeaalaa was due to give birth to Alex and Victor, they had asked for a visit from one of their oldest friends, Arachne, the Queen of Spiders. They had told Arachne about a prophecy Rotet had told them, where either Victor or Alex would end the "greatest evil" in existence, and they believe this "evil" Rotet is referring to is Devilok and they mean that Alex or Victor could kill Devilok forever. Arachne is overjoyed by this, but then Kunchong appears and says that if this prophecy that Rotet has told them about is true, then they need to hide from the world for a while to protect Hopeaalaa and her children and the Orchid Council has agreed to this and they have only allowed a few people with this information. Arachne then says she will find any Despair Knights within the area and kill them, but Hopeaalaa stops her and says that she and Abraham have asked her to the manor for another reason. Arachne asks for this reason and Abraham says that he and Hopeaalaa have asked Arachne to be the godmother of Alex and she is shocked but then agrees after a silence. The flashback is interrupted as Alex is shocked he has a godmother and asks why he hasn't seen her yet and Kunchong reveals that Arachne was secretly a despair knight the entire time and told Devilok everything that occurred that night and Devilok decided to kill the entire family himself. The flashback starts and the secret place was an old house in the country where Hopeaalaa, on a hospital bed, is giving birth while Abraham is comforting her and Kunchong is assisting in the birth by using his power to speed it up while Dr War is helping her. Hopeaalaa then pushes and then Alex and Victor are born. Then Arachne arrives and sees Hopeaalaa holding Alex and Victor and she congratulates on this and then Devilok arrives and then seemingly thanks Arachne and calls her "my servant" and he knocks her out and brushes everyone in the room away and knocks out Dr War and walks to Hopeaalaa and pulls his zimurai, Despairex, to her throat and asks what shall be her last words and she says "I know the end will come for you, monster! And these two will be what pull the trigger and fire the bullet of the gun that shoots you down!" and Devilok says that her children won't have the chance to even learn how to blink and Devilok pulls Despairex above them and he kills the three of them. The flashback ends as the Superion is shocked except for Dr War as he was there and Alex asks how he's still alive and then thinks both he and Victor are clones and then Risa begins comforting him and then Abraham then continues and the flashback resumes. Abraham is crippled and then Devilok grabs Arachne and says "I will thank her" and they teleport away. Kunchong then teleports Abraham and Hopeaalaa's corpse along with Alex and Victor's and they end up in Rotet's Personal Universe. Rotet asks for why they are here and he sees Hopeaalaa's corpse and he then cremates it and Abraham is angered by this and orders Rotet to bring back his family but Rotet says that he won't bring Hopeaalaa back as her time is up but he will bring back Alex and Victor and Abraham is relieved. Kunchong then asks Rotet the reason for this and Rotet says he will see the Final Prophecy fulfilled till the end and he uses his powers and then several strings of energy fly into Alex and Victor and they are resurrected as silklings, beings made of Death Silk, the bonds that hold reality in place and prevent it from falling apart. Abraham is thankful his sons are alive and then Rotet teleports Abraham and his sons away to the Helsing Manor and Abraham is surprised and then enters the mansion. The entire Superion is shocked by this and Alex checks himself if he is really made of death silk and Abraham continues. Arachne was found in 8880 by Orchid Agents, negotiating with three criminals about finding a despair knight but she discovered she was being watched and she killed the criminals and tried to lose the agents but was captured by a young Gotei and she was imprisoned inside of the greatest prison in the Milky Way, the Nov-Prison. Memezy asks what the Nov-Prison is and Alex says that it is the best prison ever made as they don't put their prisoners in jail-cells but Cryo-Tubes and only let them out for an hour in the prison yards once a year. Risa then shivers at the sound of the prison and asks Alex to forget about it and Abraham reveals more of Arachne's treachery as she was scanned by Telepaths and they found out she was working for the Eye of Despair ever since she became the queen of spiders and was a spy for Devilok from the beginning. Alex is angered by this as he has discovered that the woman responsible for his mother's death was still alive and he thinks that his visions were of Arachne possibly escaping the Nov-Prison. Frankenstein just laughs and says that the Nov-Prison is mostly famous for having no escaped prisoners ever since it was made 12 million years ago. The next day Alex is ''(Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) Arachne then catches up to the Odin's Throne but then sees Alex standing at the edge of the ship and he falls off the ship and attacks Arachne in a fit of rage.